


Suggestive Drawings

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Филу нравятся руки Дэна. Он любит наблюдать, как его пальцы с легкой точностью порхают над клавишами пианино, как обхватывают кружку с утренним кофе, как скользят по груди, когда он расстегивает пуговицы на своей рубашке.</p><p>Иногда Фил испытывает нездоровое желание взять руки Дэна под свой контроль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestive Drawings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suggestive Drawings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591768) by [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks). 



> На написание автор был вдохновлен выпуском на радио-шоу от 17 ноября 2013 года, где Дэн и Фил должны были рисовать, управляя руками друг друга.

\- Я точно завтра выиграю, - сказал Дэн, грызя колпачок маркера. 

Фил искоса взглянул на изрисованный лист напротив себя.

\- Это еще что такое?

Отпустив запястье Фила, Дэн поднял блокнот и пристально всмотрелся в рисунок. Они расположились на кровати Фила, решив подготовиться к завтрашнему радио-шоу, где им придется управлять руками друг друга, чтобы нарисовать автопортреты. Какое-то время Дэн жестикулировал, указывая на свое произведение искусства, как будто и так все было очевидно. 

\- Я все еще не знаю, что это.

\- Дети, катящие голову снеговика с холма. Видишь? Вот это его тело, а это он машет руками, прося их остановиться, - Хауэлл ткнул в кривую восьмерку в верхней части листка.

\- Оу, - Фил кивнул, напрасно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. – Ты прав. Мне лучше заранее смириться со своим поражением.

\- Заткнись, - Дэн пихнул его в плечо. – Могло быть и хуже. Давай посмотрим, что получится у тебя.

\- Хорошо. Иди сюда, - откинувшись на спинку кровати, Фил расставил ноги и похлопал по местечку между ними.

\- Это противоречит правилам, - вяло возмутился Дэн, но все-таки перебрался поближе и, удобно расположившись между ног Фила, прижался спиной к его груди. – Как я буду тебе мешать, если мне слишком комфортно?

\- Вообще-то ты не должен мне мешать, мухлевщик.

\- Кто бы говорил, - Дэн перевернул страницу и устроил блокнот на коленях. Открытый маркер в ладони застыл в ожидании. – По правилам тебе нужно было расслабить руку, но ты все равно продолжал двигать ею сам.

\- Я не специально, - Фил положил подбородок на плечо парня и, обхватив его запястье, начал водить фломастером по бумаге. – Просто нужно было крепче держать.

\- Я припомню это завтра, - пробормотал Дэн. Он молчаливо уставился на свои руки, а потом рассмеялся, увидев, что рисует Фил. – Тебе что, двенадцать?

\- Что такое? – не сдерживаясь, широко улыбнулся тот.

\- Это блокнот, который ты используешь для своих лайв-шоу. Тебе, блять, лучше вырвать этот лист сразу, как ты закончишь.

\- Ты просто притворяешься, что тебе не нравится.

Дэн склонил голову, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением их рук по бумаге.

\- Я так понимаю, это мы?

\- Можешь угадать, где ты? – спросил Фил.

\- Судя по всему, я тот, у которого над головой облачко с членом внутри, - Дэн оглянулся, чтобы кинуть на парня прожигающий взгляд. – Позволь мне напомнить, что я нарисовал безобидных снеговиков.

Фил продолжал хихикать, обхватив руку Дэна обеими ладонями.

\- Прекрати дергаться.

Дэн попытался расслабиться, чувствуя, как усилилась хватка пальцев на его запястье. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул; его всегда бессовестно заводило, когда Фил брал на себя контроль даже в таких мелочах, а возбуждаться, глядя на нарисованный член, это последнее, в чем он нуждался. Хватит с него издевок.

\- Все, я закончил.

\- О, это безусловно шедевр, - открыв глаза, вынес вердикт Дэн. – Как думаешь, сколько за него дадут на eBay?

\- Миллион фунтов, - Фил отпустил руку парня и забрал блокнот с его колен. – По крайней мере, ты можешь легко догадаться, что тут нарисовано.

Дэн растер запястье, а затем закрыл маркер колпачком, чтобы потом беззаботно швырнуть его через всю комнату. Он не попал в коробку, в которую целился, на что просто пожал плечами и откинулся назад, упираясь в грудь Фила.

\- Мне обязательно уходить? Ты слишком удобный.

\- Все нормально, - Фил вырвал страницу и вручил ее Хауэллу. – Держи. Я уверен, ты захочешь повесить его в рамку над своей кроватью.

\- Спасибо, - Дэн скомкал листок и отбросил образовавшийся комок на пол. – Сожгу его в камине, как только найду силу воли, чтобы подняться на ноги. 

\- Надеюсь, это случится не в ближайшее время. Сейчас я планирую совратить тебя до конца, раз уж ты все равно лежишь в моей постели, - его губы в невесомом поцелуе прикоснулись к шее Дэна, а пальцы мягко обхватили запястья парня, поднимая их вверх. – Я люблю твои руки.

\- И ты говоришь мне об этом по сто раз в день.

\- Они прекрасны, - Фил приложил свою ладонь к ладони Дэна. – Теперь твои пальцы длиннее моих. Когда это случилось?

\- Эм, не знаю, года три назад?

\- Это из-за игры на пианино?

Рассмеявшись, Дэн посмотрел на их прижатые ладони.

\- Да, конечно, игра на пианино удлиняет твои пальцы. Именно так это и работает.

\- Я всегда догадывался, - Фил слегка прикусил его плечо. – Сними рубашку.

Дэн наклонился вперед, чтобы стащить с себя одежду, а затем с громким вздохом упал обратно.

\- Это было так тяжело. Я уже почти отказался.

\- Слабо верится. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я сам тебя раздел? – Фил протянул руку вниз, чтобы расстегнуть его джинсы, но внезапно столкнулся с сопротивлением, потому что Дэн поднялся на ноги. – Ты куда?

\- Не делай вид, что никогда не носил такие обтягивающие джинсы. Ты отлично знаешь, что я никогда не сниму их лежа.

Фил с удивлением смотрел на то, как Дэн с трудом стянул штаны с бедер, а затем начал поочередно скакать на одной ноге, пытаясь избавиться от них окончательно. Джинсы были буквально приклеены к его голеням, и ему пришлось приложить немало усилий в этой неравной борьбе. Не выдержав, Фил спрятал лицо в ладонях и, уткнувшись в колени, громко рассмеялся.

\- О, я уверен, что прямо сейчас являюсь просто воплощением всей сексуальности, но, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, Фил. Ты же не хочешь кончить так быстро.

Откинув на пол злосчастные джинсы, Хауэлл заполз обратно на кровать.

\- Прости, - Фил все еще продолжал смеяться. – Просто эти твои прыжки. В твоих трусах было явно не спокойно.

\- Надеюсь, на своей следующей картине ты изобразишь этот момент со всеми подробностями, - Дэн обернул руки Фила вокруг своего тела и снова вернулся в прежнее положение, прижавшись спиной к груди парня. – Ты можешь поделиться своим свитером? Я замерз.

Фил натянул одеяло на них обоих.

\- Нам срочно нужно что-то делать с обогревателем. Напомню, что я не видел тебя голым больше недели, с тех пор как в последний раз созванивался с нашим хозяином.

\- Какая трагедия. Ты ведь даже не можешь увидеть, где сейчас мои руки.

Фил вопросительно провел ладонями по телу Дэна, все еще спрятанному под одеялом, и, без труда наткнувшись на его правую руку, по-прежнему лежащую на его бедре, сжал ее, не давая шанса пошевелить. Левая рука парня уже вовсю хозяйничала у Фила между ног, медленно оглаживая его постепенно твердеющий член. Фил перехватил руку, отвел ее в сторону и улыбнулся, когда услышал протестующий вздох Дэна.

\- Ты такой нетерпеливый.

\- Эй, я просто пытаюсь согреться, - ответил Дэн. Он откинул голову назад, удобно устраиваясь на плече Фила, и расслабился, буквально растекаясь по его телу.

Все еще удерживая его руки в своих, Фил сначала положил их на грудь Дэна, а потом плавно повел вниз. Хауэлл заерзал на месте, согнув колени и еще сильнее прижимаясь к Филу позади себя.

Дэн чувствовал свои руки, медленно блуждающие по своим же бедрам: он слегка согнул пальцы, из-за чего короткие ногти едва заметно царапали его кожу. Он снова завозился и улыбнулся про себя, когда с губ Фила сорвался тихий стон. Тот был в пижамных штанах, и Дэн всем своим телом ощущал его растущее возбуждение.

\- Кажется, я знаю, почему тебе так нравится заставлять меня корчиться.

Улыбнувшись, Фил положил ноги поверх ног Дэна, намертво придавливая их к кровати.

\- Теперь ты не можешь даже пошевелиться.

Дэн повернулся - насколько ему это позволяло его положение - и посмотрел на Фила. Тот наклонился вперед и лизнул губы парня, словно пробуя их на вкус, а потом поцеловал по-настоящему. Без лишних раздумий Дэн ответил на поцелуй, однако его поза была такой неудобной, что шея почти моментально начала неприятно ныть, поэтому ему пришлось отстраниться, вновь укладывая голову на плечо Фила. Он уже приходил в тихое отчаяние и подумывал о том, чтобы немного ускорить развитие событий. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что Фил специально тянул время, пытаясь заставить его просить о большем, а Дэн за прожитые вместе годы не понаслышке знал, что в какой-то момент лучше подчиниться, - терпению Фила можно было только позавидовать.

Он почувствовал руки, скользнувшие по внутренней стороне его бедра, и не сдержал стона.

\- Ммм, так хорошо.

\- Я не уверен, как должен реагировать, ведь ты говоришь о своих собственных руках.

\- Они определенно приносят больше пользы, когда ими управляешь ты.

Фил улыбнулся и уложил одну из рук Хауэлла поверх его боксеров, одним дразнящее аккуратным движением надавливая ему на промежность. Дэн недовольно захныкал, возмущенный столь жестокой пыткой, и попытался приподнять бедра в поисках желанного контакта, но ноги Фила продолжали удерживать его на месте.

\- Слушай, ты уже достаточно потрудился. Но мог бы ты теперь…

\- М? – Фил невинно потерся носом об его шею.

\- О боже, - Дэн повернул голову, подставляясь под ласку, и Фил повторил движение. – Пожалуйста, мне нужно больше.

Фил переместил их руки так, чтобы ладонь Дэна полностью накрывала его член, а затем снова слегка сжал кисть. Парень всхлипнул и подался вперед, отчаянно нуждаясь в более откровенных действиях. Но Фил лишь освободил его запястье и спустился ниже – кончики его пальцев прослеживали очертания члена Дэна, мимолетно задевая его собственные пальцы. Хауэлл издал умоляющий, скулящий звук, и Филу пришлось плотнее прижаться губами к его шее, чтобы самому не застонать вслух. 

\- Я даже не знал, что тебе это так нравится. Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал удерживать тебя, пока буду трахать? – тихо спросил он. Его дыхание участилось, и он мог сказать то же самое о Дэне, чья спина неспокойно прижималась к его груди.

\- Господи, - простонал Дэн, когда пальцы Фила надавили сильнее. – Да.

\- Дай мне секунду, - Фил отпустил парня и, отбросив одеяло, поднялся на ноги.

Дэн шокировано выдохнул из-за резкого перепада температуры и мурашек, пробежавших по коже. К счастью, это длилось недолго, потому что Фил в рекордные сроки достал тюбик смазки из верхнего ящика своей тумбы и поспешил обратно. 

\- Там ужасно холодно, - пожаловался он, торопливо залезая под одеяло, где его поджидал Дэн.

\- Ничего не забыл?

\- Что?

\- Ты все еще в одежде.

\- Оу, - Фил заерзал на месте, выпутываясь из пижамных штанов и футболки. Он откинул одежду на пол, так и не вставая с кровати. – Продолжим.

\- Какая жалость, - произнес Дэн, следуя его примеру и тоже избавляясь от боксеров, не вылезая из нагретого укрытия. – Когда в следующий раз будешь звонить хозяину, пожалуйста, сделай акцент на том, что из-за проблем с отоплением я лишен возможности наблюдать за тем, как ты раздеваешься.

\- Обязательно.

Фил мягко толкнул Дэна, укладывая его на спину, и улыбнулся. Нависнув над парнем, он неторопливо поцеловал его. Хауэлл приоткрыл рот в знак приглашения и застонал от того, что язык Фила нежно проник между его губами и теперь они могли беспрепятственно целоваться, находясь лицом к лицу. Он обернул ноги вокруг его талии, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Терпеть становилось невыносимо мучительно, он уже был возбужден до предела и отчаянно хотел лишь одного.

\- Давай. Ты мне нужен. Внутри меня, - не видя смысла тянуть дальше, попросил Дэн.

\- Правда? – Фила прошибло новой волной вожделения, когда он услышал умоляющий тон в голосе Дэна. – Сначала растяни себя для меня.

Дэн кивнул и облизал губы. На его пальцы выдавили немного смазки, а затем Фил снова обхватил его запястье и направил руку вниз, ни на секунду не отрываясь от лица Дэна, когда тот начал медленно вводить палец внутрь себя.

\- Черт, - прошептал Фил, оценивая выгоду того, что их тела были спрятаны под одеялом. – Ты так потрясающе сейчас выглядишь. Обычно я смотрю на твои руки, и я почти забыл, какое у тебя сексуальное лицо, когда ты делаешь это.

Игнорируя факт моментально покрасневших щек, Дэн закрыл глаза. Фил, не прекращая облизывать и покусывать нижнюю губу, с жадностью наблюдал за представшей перед ним картиной, а его окончательно сбившееся дыхание явно говорило о том, что он и сам не продержится слишком долго. Он все еще не отпускал руку Дэна, поэтому спустя минуту мог отчетливо почувствовать, как ускорились движения парня, который издавал хныкающие звуки, потому что даже своими невыносимо длинными и тонкими пальцами у него не получалось задеть простату.

\- Фил… - жалобно простонал Дэн.

Фил разжал его запястье, позволяя вытащить пальцы.

\- Попроси меня.

\- О боже, - Дэн судорожно сжал его за плечи и невольно толкнулся бедрами вверх. Ему потребовалось сглотнуть дважды, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло и выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подобие связных слов. – Пожалуйста, Фил, трахни меня. Я не могу больше, пожалуйста, давай. Сейчас, Фил…

Филу пришлось прикусить губу и сделать глубокий вдох. Он чувствовал, как пульсировал в руке его член, когда он прижался к Дэну, и начал мучительно медленно проникать внутрь под протяжный и хриплый стон парня.

\- Блять, только не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, - чем глубже входил Фил, тем сильнее Дэн сдавливал его плечи, и только когда тот оказался внутри полностью, он смог перевести дыхание.

Фил удерживал его за бедра, начиная неторопливо двигаться. Спустя несколько аккуратных движений, уверенный, что Дэн был в порядке, он позволил себе ускориться, увеличивая силу каждого нового толчка. Ему хватило лишь пары попыток, чтобы найти нужный угол, который заставил Дэна непроизвольно вскрикнуть.

\- Здесь? – спросил Фил.

Дэн смог только кивнуть и сдавленно простонать. Он убрал одну руку с плеча Фила, и, проведя ею по спине парня, скользнул между их телами, обхватывая свой член.

\- Нет, еще рано.

\- Фил, пожалуйста…

\- Потерпи еще немного, - не уступал он.

Промычав от обиды, Дэн откинул руку в сторону и с остервенением сжал пальцами простынь. Фил чувствовал, как изнемогал под ним Хауэлл – влажная головка его члена пачкала животы обоих, поэтому просунув руку ему под поясницу, Фил слегка приподнял его так, что теперь каждый толчок сопровождался громким шлепком. После минуты, длившейся по ощущениям вечность, он обессиленно уткнулся лбом в плечо Дэна и наконец обернул ладонь вокруг его члена, начиная поглаживать.

Парень простонал с таким облегчением, что Фил был уверен, - тот готов был кончить в ту же самую секунду, однако, к крайнему удивлению, Дэн каким-то непонятным способом смог оттянуть момент, не желая видимо достигать края в одиночку.

\- Я почти… - Фил наклонился, прикасаясь к губам Дэна своими. Это трудно было назвать полноценным поцелуем: рваное дыхание обоих перемешивалось в один шумный стон.

\- Блять, я не знаю, насколько меня хватит.

Фил пока еще был в состоянии продержаться хотя бы несколько секунд, чтобы в полной мере оценить вид того, как Дэн теряет контроль. Это было поистине захватывающее зрелище. Он чуть крепче обхватил ладонью его член и ускорился, ни на мгновение не прекращая двигаться. В очередной раз задев простату, Фил почти задохнулся, потому что Дэн со всей силой сжался вокруг него.

\- О боже, - простонал он. – Я сейчас кончу.

Оргазмы Дэна всегда были более яркими, когда они кончали одновременно, и именно это было для него главной причиной, чтобы дождаться Фила. Он извивался всем телом, еще пытаясь держать себя в руках, но это оказалось выше его сил, поэтому, выгнувшись практически дугой, Хауэлл издал стон больше похожий на крик. Фил подхватил его под колени и через несколько особо глубоких толчков излился в него, и Дэн, напоследок сжав свой член в руке, кончил в тот же самый момент.

Спустя пару минут отдышавшись и придя в себя, Фил перекатился на другую сторону кровати и раскрыл руки для объятия, в которые Дэн незамедлительно и с благодарностью нырнул. Никто из них не собирался нарушать расслабляющую тишину, окутывающую каждую клеточку их изнеможенных тел. Но неожиданно Дэн начал смеяться.

\- Ты чего? – спросил Фил.

\- Я только сейчас понял, что наш план оказался провальным, - Дэн сильнее натянул одеяло, укрывая их обоих с головой. – Наша одежда валяется на противоположной стороне нашего теплого кокона.

\- О нет, - с досадой простонал Фил, пряча лицо в шее парня.

\- Рано или поздно одному из нас придется выбраться.

\- Ни за что.

\- Тогда нужно было заранее захватить еду.

\- Я могу попробовать дотянуться до телефона. Давай закажем пиццу.

\- Специальное пожелание клиента: пожалуйста, доставьте заказ непосредственно к импровизированному убежищу в виде горы одеял, - Дэн задел ледяным носом плечо Фила и хихикнул, услышав в ответ звук слишком подозрительно похожий на визг. – Деньги найдете в заднем кармане штанов, валяющихся на полу.

Фил рассмеялся, неохотно выпутываясь из рук Хауэлла. Он был уверен, что никогда не победит в этой борьбе, поэтому заранее готовился к поджидающему его холоду.


End file.
